


Ask

by Andramion



Series: 100 ways to say I Love You [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ace bokuto, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 10:18:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13292763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andramion/pseuds/Andramion
Summary: For drabble series "100 ways to say I Love You"





	Ask

It’s just a small thing, really, but Oikawa can’t help but fall for him a little more whenever it happens.

“Can I hold your hand?” Bokuto asks, on their way back to Oikawa’s dorm room after practice. In response, Oikawa smiles and reaches for Bokuto’s fingers, squeezes them softly when Bokuto’s palm rests against his.

“Can I kiss you?” when they say goodbye at the door and Oikawa leans in to softly press their lips together, sighing into the contact and running his hands up Bokuto’s neck to bury them in his hair.

“Can I touch you?” when Oikawa is lying half on top of him on the sofa as they watch a movie together, and Bokuto runs his fingertips under Oikawa’s shirt, up and down his back and side. Oikawa hums, snuggles in closer and tucks his hand under the collar of Bokuto’s shirt, warm over his heart.

“Is this okay?” when they’re both sitting on Bokuto’s bed. Their shirts are somewhere on the floor and Oikawa is starting to shiver from the sudden lack of heat as they sit up across from each other. Bokuto’s hands are warm where he holds Oikawa’s, fingers gripping, thumb softly stroking the back of Oikawa's hands. “I’m not sure if I…”

He’s only said _not-now_ , but Oikawa doesn’t think he would mind if it had been a _not-ever_. And it’s not that Oikawa minds the question either, in fact, the constant search for permission – for confirmation – soothes him, makes him feel safe and treasured. It makes him feel like maybe it would be okay to tell Bokuto about just how much he’s been thinking about him.

He doesn’t want Bokuto to worry about them, about what this is between them, ever, but Oikawa is just not ready yet to say those three little words. Another _not-yet_ , he thinks to himself, not a _not-ever_. And it’s not like they need to rush to get there. Oikawa’s not going anywhere and he’s not planning on letting Bokuto go anytime soon.

“I don’t mind, Bokkun. I’ll still be here either way.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Please leave me a comment if you can, I love seeing what you thought!


End file.
